This invention relates to heat exchangers and more particularly to heat transfer surfaces within a polymer cooler.
Historically polymer has been cooled by Dowtherm jacketed screw pumps used to forward the polymer, however, as throughputs increase, this method becomes less effective because the cooling effect is partially or totally offset by heat generated in the polymer from screw rotation.